Voldemort's unknown niece
by secretdaydreamer
Summary: Voldemort has a niece, but is unknown to everyone else except for the godfather. Now the niece is a DaDa professor as Hogwarts in Harry's sixth year. What will happen when Voldemort sees his niece again since twenty years?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: intro  
  
Charlie Weasley was the quidditich captain of the Gryffindor team. When he was a sixth year, Serenity Beckinsale was a first year. Before Harry Potter, Serenity was the youngest quidditich player in a century. Then again, she is only eight years old when she joined Hogwarts.  
Serenity Lorlei Beckinsale, also known as Ren, is the daughter of Tess Riddle and Charles Beckinsale. Tess is Lord Voledmort's (Tom Riddle) younger sister while Charles is Professor Dumbledore's grandson. But one night, her parents died. FLASHBACK  
  
It was a dark, gloomy night. Charles Beckinsale and Tess Riddle were playing with their daughter, Serenity. She was born on September 14, 1983. A fortuneteller told Tess that her daughter would be a great witch. Serenity is now one year old, and she mastered the art of telekinesis.  
Just then, there was a bright emerald light coming through the keyhole. A wizard was trying to break in. Charles and Tess were both members of the Order; the wizard and witch below Dumbledore. They quickly grabbed their wand and went into action. Since it was the dark days, when Lord Voldemort is in reign, they diverse a plan just in case. Tess would take Serenity to the nursery and lock her there. Then she would join Charles in a battle.  
"Be quiet for mummy, okay?" Tess said as she put Serenity in her cradle. Tess locked the door and put a charm on it so no one would get through. She quickly ran down the stairs to see Charles staring at a dark hooded wizard.  
"Who arre you and whyyyy are you here?" Charles asked. "I'm here for what belongs to me, Tess Riddle," said the dark hooded wizard.  
"Show yourself before I know who to choose," Tess said bravely. As the hood came off, they were both out of breath. "Brother, what to you want?"  
  
"I have come to take you away from this dirty blood, sister," said the dark hooded man. He quickly grabbed Tess's wrist and started to walk to the door, but Charles was holding Tess's other wrist and wasn't letting go.  
  
"Let go, you bastard," said the dark hooded man. When Charles didn't move, he took out his wand. "Avada Kedavara!" he said, and green spray of light exited out of the dark hooded man's wand. The light was supposed to go the Charles, but it didn't hit him at all. On the ground, Tess lies motionless. Tess has blocked the curse from Charles. Tess was dead. "Sister, wake up. This isn't a joke," the dark hooded man said. Charles knelt down to see Tess's face. Tears were forming on both of the men's eyes. He checked to see if there was a pulse. Charles cried even harder. The dark hooded man quickly shed his tears. "This is all your fault, dirty blood. You will pay for what you made my sister do!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Just promise me one thing, brother-in-law, protect Serenity. She's up in her nursery. Just protect her," said Charles as he braced his death. The green stream of light hit him, instantly killing Charles Beckinsale. The dark hooded man went up to the nursery. He undid the special charm his sister put on the door. They made the charm up together. As he entered, a bright blue-eyed little girl playing with a doll greeted him. He picked her up with gentle care. Serenity laughed a little as he made some silly sounds. "I'll always take care of you, my niece. I'll always love you," he said as he apparated to the footstep of one of his trusted followers. Usually, he wouldn't do this, but this was the only way to keep his niece away from him. He rang the doorbell and as the door opened, he was greeted with a shocked look. "What are you doing here?" Serveus Snape asked, "If you are here to kill me then get it over with." "I know you and my sister were best friends. She died tonight with her husband," said the dark hooded man. "What about their child, Serenity?" Snape asked with a sorrowful look on his face. The dark hooded man revealed the tiny toddler from under is robe. "I want you to be her legal guardian. You're the only one that I can trust with her," he said. Without waiting for an answer, the dark hooded man handed Serenity to Snape and apparated. Snape, in total complete shock, decided to raise Serenity like her own. "Welcome home, Serenity." End of flashback  
  
So from then on, Ren lived with Serveus Snape and mastered her telekinesis.  
At Hogwarts, Charlie found out that Ren was a great chaser. She made the team and the Gryffindor team won the qudditch cup. But when Charlie finished his seventh year, the Gryffindor team was out of luck. Even though the chasers were great, the seeker couldn't get the snitch. Charlie and Ren stayed in contact. When they were at Hogwarts, no one could separate them. Even with the seven-year difference, they are still best friends. When Oliver Wood became keeper of the team, Ren and Oliver grew fond of each other and started dating, but broke up soon after because he cheated on her for Katie Bell.  
Now, Ren is twenty years old. She is one of the youngest and best healers in the wizard world and works at St. Mungo's Hospital. Harry Potter and his friends are in their sixth year. Something wonderful might happen in this year for the gang as well for Ren and Charlie. 


	2. Letters and a Package

Chapter 1  
  
Serenity is healing a patient. She works at St. Mungo's Hospital. She is an all-around healer. She works whichever department needs her. Serenity made a reputation as being a healer good as Dily Dewart, an extraordinary healer. Sometimes she works at the artifacts accidents, creature-induced injuries, magical bugs, potion and plant poisoning, or spell damage. But mostly, she works at the artifacts accidents, which usually have quidditch players. Since she was one of the best chasers of Europe, she knows a lot of the injuries. Right now, she is in the artifacts accidents treating a man caught in a cauldron explosion.  
When she finished healing the man, he apparated to the billing office where the clergy and the welcome witch is. 'I thought I'd never finish,' she thought, 'time to go home!' It was midnight, her ending hour.  
Like many healers, she starts at dawn, stops working at midnight, take the next day off, and continue on the next day.  
She goes into the healer's locker room, takes off her lime green healing robe covered with blood, put on her regular clothes, and head home. Unlike other witches or wizards, Serenity has a muggle car, a BMW X5 to be exact. She gets into her car and heads home.  
  
-At home-  
The feeling of being home is great. As she enters her home, she is greeted with the sweet lily smell that she sprayed everywhere. As she enters, she pauses and looks at her apartment. Her living room looks like a muggle sitting room. The living room have walls painted light, creamy blue, dark blue couches, silver silk cushions, a black rug underneath the dark oak coffee table, and a tall bookcase filled with muggle novels and books on magic, potions, her old school books, Hogwarts, a History, and healing book about everything. The only abnormal thing about her living room is her large fireplace she has on the wall. Even though she lives in an apartment, her apartment is soundproof and is like a penthouse. Her kitchen is like a normal muggle kitchen, except for the second stove underneath her first real stove. It is a potions lab in which she keeps her ingredients and potions. Her dining room is connected to the kitchen, so she has three long chairs next to the counter. There are vases on the window ledge filled with lilies and pink and white roses. Her floor is obviously dark oak. All the walls of her penthouse is painted light creamy blue, except for her bathroom, library, bedroom, and guest room; her bathroom is painted black and white, with black tiles, forest green for her library, dark creamy yellow for her bedroom, and dark blue for the guest room.  
She opens the window and the owls flutter in, including her own snowy owl with red eyes, Olivia. Letters and a package are placed on her kitchen counter. Then the owls stopped by at Olivia's cage. There, they ate owl treats and water before flying away. She picks up the first letter and sees it's from Uncle Snape.  
_ Dear Ren,  
How is your summer? I have been invited to join Professor Karkaroff at Drumsrrung on a potion's trip. You remember Professor Karkaroff? He came over at St. Mungo's when Victor Krum got injured. Anyway, I promise to bring back many presents and potions as possible.  
All the love,  
S. Snape.  
_  
She was happy for her uncle to go on the trip. It's been years since he had a proper holiday. The second letter is from Charlie Weasley, her best friend. He's in Romania working with dragons. Last year, when she visited him, he showed her around everywhere, including the dragon's cave where he works.

_Ren,  
Hey! This July, I'm coming by London to be with family. Ron somehow is still a prefect. I'm just worried about Percy, so I intend to go visit him. Please let me stay at your place. I'll be there around 8:00 AM on July 15. Reply a.s.a.p.  
_ _Charlie..._

She checked her calendar on the wall. Today was June 30. She had 15 days to get ready. She didn't even have anything interesting scheduled in July. Serenity decided to let Charlie stay. She was happy to see Charlie again. Charlie and Serenity started to be friends when she joined the Gryffindor quidditch team. When Charlie graduated, she never felt lonely.  
The next letter was in a black envelope. The only person she knows that sends letters in black envelopes is Simon Zimmerman. Simon is Serenity's boyfriend. He's also the chaser for England's national team, and the whirling tornados. She was scouted and offered the chaser position, but declined like Charlie did for the seeker's position.  
_Ren,  
I'm so sorry, but I can't be able to see you for a whole week. The team is going to Russia for a Quidditch National Meeting. I'm so sorry. I'll write everyday, I promise. I love you.  
_ _ -Si._

Simon and Serenity have been together for one year. They met when Simon came to the hospital after taking a fall off the broom. It was a hectic day, but at the same time the best day for both of them.

-flashback-  
_"We've got ten quidditch players injured!" said martin, the clergy. Serenity and Matt, the other healer were the only healers in the artifacts accident floor since it was the Christmas holiday. The doors opened and revealed quidditch players withering in pain, and some unconscious. "Ren, take five and I'll take five," said Matt rushing off with his five patients. As she made her way to the room in which her five players were in, she felt like she was going to be sick. It has been a while since she faced quidditch players. She let the feeling go and entered the room. She noticed that all the quidditch players took off their robes and shirts, and they were all men revealing heavily toned upper bodies. Serenity was nineteen at this time. She was a pretty hot fellow. "Lets begin, shall we?" she said._

_ She took the first clipboard off the first bed and observed the player, a beater. He took a bludger to his right rib and to the left elbow. She healed him with a spell. "Boneareta." His bones were healed. He was quickly healed, but decided to stay. She put the clipboard back and picked up the next clipboard on the second bed. The second player is a keeper, which he took a bludger to the head, but was still conscious. This immediately brought memories with Oliver Wood. She shrugged it off and healed. She put her hand over the player's head and her hand glowed, healing the bleeding wound and fractured head. He also decided to stay. The next patient is another beater, who was knocked off his broom. So he has many broken bones. "Boneareta." With the flick of her wand, his bones were healed. He decided to stay. The fourth player, a chaser, had bone injuries on his arms. She used the same spell on him as she did on the first and third players. He, too, decided to stay. The last player, another chaser, was knock off his broom and landed on one of the wooden benches. He had pieces of wood sticking out to his stomach. Serenity gave him a potion to make him numb. She pulled all the pieces out, took all the splinters out, and said "Europetra," and with the flick of her wand, stitches were placed on the open slash on his body. She put her hand above the slash, healed it, and pulled the stitches away. He stayed in the room as well.  
When Serenity was done, she turned around and saw the players were still in the room. "What are you all still in this room for? You have to go the clergy and pay," she said. The second player spoke up. "Um, miss, are you Serenity Beckinsale?" "Yes I am, so?" she replied. This time the first player spoke up. "Weren't you offered the chaser position?" There was a pause. _

_"Yes, I was offer, but I declined." _

_"Why?" _

_"I wanted to be a healer," she said in a cold voice, "now please leave, you are all healed and there are many other patients in need." They all left but one. It was the fifth player, the chaser. Serenity was about to leave the room, but he asked a question that made her shiver. "Did you decline because Charlie Weasley declined as well?" She turned around and looked at him. He had bright blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, 6'2", and was very cute, in a hot way. "What is your name?" she asked. "Simon Zimmerman," he said. _

_"Well, Simon, I declined because I suddenly didn't want to join the team. I wanted to be a healer." _

_"Oh, I just thought that Charlie Weasley was the reason." _

_"Why would you think that?"_

_ "Because Charlie and I are friends and he talked about you so often that I thought you where a couple. When he declined the position, I was devastated because I couldn't play with my friend. I'm still his friend, but I don't see him that much. When I heard you were offered a position, I thought that I at least can play with his girlfriend. But when you declined, I thought it was about Charlie." _

_"Well, you're wrong. Charlie already have a girlfriend, but if he didn't I still wouldn't go out with him. And how did you know who I was?" _

_"Charlie gave me a picture of you and him in Romania." _

_"Oh...well now that you know, can you get up and go now?" _

_"That's the other reason why I stayed. I'm still numb so I can't move." Serenity completey forgot to give him the reversal potion. She took out the potion and gave it to him. He drank it and let out a sight with the feeling of blood rushing all over his body. When he stood up, he fell back down. Serenity rushed to him and helped him up. When she touched his skin, she felt a shock. By the look of his face, he felt the shock as well. Forgetting the shock, she helped him up. "Thank you. I think I'll go now," said Simon disapprovingly. "Yes, just be careful and don't trip," she said with a smile. Serenity left the room, leaving Simon to think. He quickly got up and chased after Serenity. "You didn't feel that shock?" he yelled in the hallway. Serenity turned around and nodded. Simon walked toward her and grabbed her face and kissed her. The kiss was the most passionate kiss she had ever got. When they parted all Simon could say was "Be my girlfriend." She nodded._

_ -end of flashback-  
  
_She put his letter away with the rest of his letters. She picked up the fourth letter, and it was the bill for her floo network. She decided to open the package. It was a crystal award. At the bottom, it inscribes 'The Honorary Prize,' and at the bottom was her name. Since she forgot to go the ceremony, she got the award sent to her. The Honorary Prize is like the Nobel Peace Prize in the muggle world. She was award this because she found a cure for the Cruciatus Curse. A lot of witches and wizards were healed. She put the crystal award on the bookcase, having no care in the world for a stupid award. 'All I did was found cure to help people. That's it!' she thought, 'and they had to make a media frenzy about it.' The last letter was surprising. It was from Hogwarts. She hadn't gotten a letter like this one since her seventh year. She opened it and began to read in interest.

_Dear Miss. Beckinsale,  
We are please to tell you that you have been offered the Defense Against The Dark Arts position at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. This position was an open position for two years. With you outstanding O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's during your stay at Hogwarts, the staff, including your Uncle Snape, think that you are the prefect candidate for this job. We have already informed your head healer about your job offer. If you accept, please send an owl a.s.a.p. If you accept, you can go to your head healer and let him know. We wish that you remain in the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for two school terms. You won't be fired from St. Mungo's hospital. It will only be a two-year absence with the summers working there. Please take this position. I would like to see bright students come back to Hogwarts to teach. _

_Sincerely,_

_ Professor Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry _


	3. reconsideration

Serenity couldn't believe what she was reading. Dumbledore was offering her a position she isn't qualified for, Defense against the Dark Arts. During her Hogwarts years, she was a good student and got top marks in her classes, but DADA was one of her least favorite classes. She was really good, but she didn't the idea of dueling. Anyone who challenged her to a duel ended up in the hospital wing with a big 'get well' card.  
'But why would he offer me a big position as this?' she thought. Well, she knew what her answer will be, NO. She took out a piece of parchment and a ballpoint pen and began writing. __

_Professor Dumbledore,  
I'm truly sorry, but I can't accept the DADA position. I feel I'm not the perfect person to teach. Please accept this reconsideration and hire someone more suitable for this position.  
Sincerely,  
Serenity Beckinsale  
_  
Serenity called Olivia and tied the letter to her leg. As she watched Olivia fly off, she wondered if she made the right decision and wondered WHY would Dumbledore offer her a position like that.  
  
The Next Day....  
Dumbledore walk into his office at Hogwarts and saw a snowy owl with piercing red eyes net to Fawkes, his phoenix. The owl has a letter attached to its leg. He untied the letter, gave it a owl treat, and a pat on the head, as it was about to take flight. Dumbledore read the letter and had a smile on his face after finishing it. On cue, Minerva McGonagall entered the office. "So, Albus," said McGonagall, "did she accept?"

"I'm afraid not, Minerva," Dumbledore said, "I think I should go to St. Mungo's and talk to her myself."

"No offense Albus, but Serenity doesn't like that much. In fact, you're on her ten most hateful people list, ahead of Lord Voldemort."

"But Minerva, she must teach at least two years at Hogwarts, for her's and Harry's sake."

"You know that she might hex you. She knows bountiful of hexes and curses that will kill you, and they aren't the unforgivables"

"I have to take may chances, right? Beside, she has to accept that I'm her great-grandfather one day."  
  
St. Mungo's Hospital.------------------------------  
  
Her fellow co-healers for her cure were congratulating serenity for the Cruciatus Curse when she saw the person walking towards her she least expected. "Hello Professor Dumbledore" she said coolly. When those word exited her mouth, every head turned to Professor in worry he is sick or wounded. "Hello Serenity. Might I have a word in private?" he asked. Serenity didn't like him at all, but she didn't have a choice for it would be 'rude' to hex a well-known wizard in front of people. "Of course Professor, shall we go to my office?" she grinned. Serenity led the way to her office. With the click of her door closing from the inside, no one on the other side of the wall will hear screaming or yelling because her office is soundproof.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL REASON DID YOU COME HERE FOR?" she started. "Well, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Well, spill it out! I have patient that need healing."

"It's about the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I just came here to explain to you why it is important that you take the position."

"No matter what you say, I will NEVER take that position. Give it to my worst enemy for all I care."

"Well, let me start explaining. Our Divination professor at Hogwarts foretold the future last week....."

"Is this the professor that isn't a seer and predicted the death of me at he age of 16?"

"Yes, as I was saying......."

"Who is also crazy?"

"Yes, just let me finish. Well, she foretold the future that involves Harry Potter and yourself. She foretold that Lord Voldemort will rise in two years. She said that in this two years Harry Potter must train for the last battle between himself and Lord Voldemort. He must be trained by the person who mastered Occlumency, is a fire and water elemental, who has the ability to heal, and is a relative blood to two of the founders of Hogwarts, you."

"Um, first of all, that isn't enough proof Trelawny is CRAZY. She's out of her mind."

"I have other proof. Professor McGonagall is a true seer and foretold this as well. This is why I need you to teach for two years. Please reconsider this position." Serenity was in deep thought. She wanted Lord Voldemort to die for what he did to her parents. But she didn't want work at Hogwarts.

"If I do this," Serenity said, "I only have to teach class, right?"

"Well, you also have to do private sessions with Mr. Potter. He did Occlumency with Serveus, but I think he was terrified of him."

"Fine, I'll take the position for only two years. But during Holiday, I'm coming back here." Professor Dumbledore was happy that she agreed to the position.

"Great. Give me the book list you want your students to buy for the term. Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Well, can you give me a copy of the itinerary of Remus Lupin and info on all the students?" she said. With a flick of his wand, loads of folders and papers were on her desk. "Thank you. I'll see you in August," she said. With a little bow, Professor Dumbledore disaparated. 'What did I get myself into?'


End file.
